ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Four Arms
|1st-appearance = Washington B.C. |equipment = |Alternate Counterparts = }} Four Arms is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Appearance Ben as Four Arms Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately 12 feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. In the original series, Four Arms wears a white t-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. His eyes are yellow and he has no hair. In Ultimate Alien, Four Arms wears gold wrist and ankle bands, and wears black underwear that has a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes that go across his chest. His eyes are green, he has a black ponytail, and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Heroes United, Four Arms, in addition to his clothes in Ultimate Alien, he wears pants, fingerless gloves, and tattoo like stripes on his body, which are the same as the stripes of his shirt in original, giving him his original series look. In Omniverse, Four Arms now has three short spikes on the top of his head, a mustache like design, and the black stripe on the top of his head is gone. He has no hair, he has a black tank top like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He has a belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He also has fingerless gloves like in the original series, with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves. His skin is also lighter than it was in Ultimate Alien. 11-year-old Ben's Four Arms in Omniverse looks the same as the original series, but now has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder is now green. In both his 11-year-old and 16-year-old incarnations, Four Arms now appears to have a second set of pectorals for his other set of arms. Four Arms wears his fingerless gloves and the same pants and shirt as the original series but his sleeves are gone, showing more muscles. Gwen as Four Arms Four Arms has darker red skin then Ben's Four Arms and she has Gwen's hair. Four Arms wears clothes based on Gwen's. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her left shoulder. Young Four Arms 001.png|4 year old Ben as Four Arms in the original series four arms os render.png|10 year old Ben as Four Arms in the original series Fourarms_Gwen_OS.png|10 year old Gwen as Four Arms in the original series Four_Arms_UA_10.png|10 year old Ben as Four Arms in Ultimate Alien Fourarms oficial (2).png|11 year old Ben as Four Arms in Omniverse Four Arms official Artwork UA.png|16 year old Ben as Four Arms In Ultimate Alien Fourarms_Heroes_United.png|16 year old Ben as Four Arms in Heroes United Fourarmsdda.png|Four Arms in Destroy All Aliens Four arms game over.png|Four Arms in Game Over Powers and Abilities Four Arms' most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. Four Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together or slamming his fists on the ground. Four Arms can jump several times his own height. Four Arms has high durability, being almost fire and laser-proof. Weaknesses Sometimes Four Arms' bulk is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slow, and his size, likewise, makes using things designed for smaller species difficult. His immense size also makes him an easy target to shoot. When under the effects of a cold, Four Arms' strength and stamina are greatly decreased, his skin turns from red to an orange shade and he develops pungent hives in his armpits. History Original Series Ben *Four Arms first appeared in Washington B.C., **Four Arms battled Dr. Animo's mutant mammoth. *In The Krakken, **Four Arms pretended to be a sea monster, scaring Gwen and escaped the Krakken. *In Tourist Trap, **Four Arms played with a giant rubber band ball. *In Kevin 11, **Four Arms defeated Six Arms. *In The Alliance, **Four Arms battled Rojo, her gang and Vilgax's drones, but abandoned the fight to take Max to the hospital. *In Lucky Girl, **Four Arms battled Hex's monsters. *In Side Effects, **Four Arms, with a cold, pretended to be a giant bug, scaring Gwen, saved Liang from some black widow spiders, and accidentally destroyed Clancy's home while being attacked by ants. *In Secrets, **Four Arms destroyed Vilgax's machine. *In The Big Tick, **Four Arms was defeated by the Great One. *In Framed, **Four Arms battled Kevin as Diamondhead, Heatblast, Stinkfly, himself and Kevin 11. *In Grudge Match, **Four Arms battled Technorg. *In The Galactic Enforcers, **Four Arms battled Sixsix and Vulkanus and helped Tini save a falling building. *In Ultimate Weapon, **Four Arms defeated Ah Puch. *In Tough Luck, **Four Arms saved a bus of elderly people from falling off a cliff. *In Ghostfreaked Out, **Four Arms battled Zs'Skayr. *In Back With a Vengeance, **Four Arms was seen in a photo and later defeated a Null Guardian. *In Game Over, **Four Arms defended himself from Ishiyama on video game. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, **Four Arms saved people from a falling roller coaster. *In Under Wraps, **Four Arms tried to milk some cows. *In The Unnaturals, **Four Arms battled the Squires. *In Monster Weather, **Four Arms battled S.A.M. *In The Visitor, **Four Arms battled Vilgax's drone. *In Perfect Day, **in a dream, Four Arms sent Vilgax to the Null Void. *In Don't Drink the Water, **four year old Four Arms escaped the police. *In Ready to Rumble, **Four Arms wrestled many opponents. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, **Four Arms battled the Negative 10. *In Secret of the Omnitrix, **Four Arms failed to save Gwen from some Florauna. *In Destroy All Aliens, **Four Arms battled Retaliator. Kevin *In Framed, **Four Arms battled the police. Ultimate Alien 16 year old Ben *Four Arms returns to Ultimate Alien in Video Games, **Four Arms defeated Ssserpent. *In Escape From Aggregor, **Four Arms battled a yeti before turning into Brainstorm. *In Hero Time, **Four Arms defeated Captain Nemesis in a tug of war. *In Map of Infinity, **Four Arms helped Kevin hold up a giant door in Mykdl'dy. *In Reflected Glory, **Four Arms battled some Forever Knights. *In Where the Magic Happens, **Four Arms chased Ultimate Aggregor. *In The Forge of Creation, **Four Arms was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. *In Girl Trouble, **Four Arms battled some robots from Dimension 12. *In Basic Training, **Four Arms helped Tack. Later, Four Arms battled Kolar. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, **Four Arms helped strap the Hands of Armageddon into the Rust Bucket III. *In Moonstruck, **Four Arms helped unload the Rustbucket. *In Inspector Number 13, **Four Arms defeated Inspector 13. *In Couples Retreat, **Four Arms made a brief appearance. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **in a dream, Four Arms battled a DNAlien. *In The Beginning of the End, **Four Arms battled some Esoterica. 10 year old Ben *In The Forge of Creation, **Four Arms was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. Omniverse 11 year old Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 1, **Four Arms battled Malware before Malware reverted him to Ben. *In Trouble Helix, **Four Arms battled Malware. 16 year old Ben *In Many Happy Returns, **Four Arms defeated Princess Looma. *In Blukic And Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's, **Four Arms battled Trumbipulor. *In The Frogs Of War: Part 1, **Four Arms battled four Incurseans. *In T.G.I.S., **Four Arms appeared in a picture along with the Saturdays at Zak's request. *In O Mother, Where Art Thou?, **Four Arms fought and chased the Vreedle Brothers. *In Return to Forever, **Four Arms tried to fight, but was reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA scanner. *In The Ultimate Heist, **Four Arms was used to destroy the cell in Plumber HQ but failed. **Later, Four Arms defeated Albedo as Ultimate Spidermonkey. *In An American Benwolf in London, **Four Arms fought against Sir Morton. **After that, he was used to pull the sword out of the stone, but failed. *In Catfight, **Ben was forcibly transformed into Four Arms by Princess Looma three times. *In Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, **Four Arms battled Benevelon. Specials *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, **Four Arms battled Alpha, and Alpha turns into Four Arms. Appearances Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Four Arms is one of the first aliens available. He also has unlockable Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. His special attack (which involves throwing a rock at his opponent) is the most powerful out of all the other playable characters in the game. Powers and Abilities *Four Arms' prominent ability is his enhanced strength. Four Arms is able to spin to punch multiple enemies. *Four Arms can scale certain walls. *By punching the ground, Four Arms can launch rocks in all directions. By clapping all his hands together, Four Arms can create an energy beam. Ben 10: Cosmic Destruction Ben-10-Protector-of-Earth-igra.jpg|Four Arms in Protector of Earth Four Arms the big smack.png|Four Arms in Protector of Earth FourArms_UA_CD.png|Four Arms in Cosmic Destruction *Four Arms is an exclusive character for the PS3, much like Rath is exclusive for the Xbox 360. Both have super strength as their main power. Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Four Arms is a playable character in Galactic Racing. Ben 10: Omniverse *Four Arms is a playable alien character in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year-old Ben). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Four Arms is a playable alien character in the game. Punch Time Explosion XL *Four Arms is the "Punch Time Explosion" attack for Young Ben. Online Games Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 *4" Four Arms *Four Arms (Battle Version) *Four Arms (DNA Alien) *Metamorfigure Four Arms (Storage Case) Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Four Arms and XLR8 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4" Four Arms *Combo Pack 3 Four Arms, XLR8 and Murk Upchuck *Four Arms Hyper Alien *Haywire Figures Four Arms Stinkfly *Mini 2.5 Inch Collector Series young Four Arms and young Ben *Mini Creation Chamber Packs Four Arms and Ultimate Cannonbolt (translucent) in orange storage chamber Ben 10: Omniverse *4" Four Arms *Four Arms (DNA Alien) *Action Pack Omni Four Arms with Classic Four Arms, Four Arms V2, Manny and Gorvan. *Four Arms and Ben (11) *Build a Figure Four Arms (Coming Soon) *Alien Creation Figures Bloxx & Four Arms (Coming Soon) *2 inch Mini Figure Four Arms *4" Translucent Four Arms Trivia *In Cartoon Network's online game FusionFall, Four Arms has a nano made after him. *In Project Exonaut, Four Arms is a level 30 suit. *Four Arms's Ultimate Alien appearance is similar to Kintaro and Goro from Mortal Kombat. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, a kid at Ben's school called Four Arms "Quad Hands", until Ben corrected him. *In MAD, Four Arms was the first alien transformed into by Benjamin Franklin. He was colored purple, had his original clothes, the original Omnitrix symbol and Ben Franklin's hair and sleeve cuffs. * Four Arms is replaced by Gutrot in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 5. See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ *Stink Arms (fusion of Stinkfly and Four Arms) *Four Arms (Ben 10,000 Timeline) Category:Aliens Category:Wrestler Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Tetramand Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males